An Unquestionable Doom
by Comet96
Summary: Eibhleann Stark was once just a Frey. Her life changed rapidly when she married Robb Stark, became Queen to the North and mother to their first born son. Everything was fine until that night that took Eddard Stark II from them. Now they have to deal with their son gone, a fever spreading through the North and everything that questions the life in which Evie has lived. Robb/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I took a while to start this. Here is your first chapter for the sequel to Stark's Frey Girl (2980 words). I know it's not much but I wanted to write something. **

**PLEASE tell me if you don't like it, I am willing to change that for you guys. I just wanted to thank everyone that has read the first story and has stuck with me for the second and wanted to let you all know that I am grateful and love you all. **

**Please Review! I need to know what you think and if you want me to continue xxx Lots of love Comet96 xxx**

* * *

When something is missing you always have that achy feeling inside you, telling you that something isn't right. It doesn't matter what it is that is missing, you know that it isn't there. Nothing can make the feeling go away, not those around you that love you, the ones you love back, not even the reassuring looks telling you that it will be found. Nothing can take your mind off of the lost thing until you find it.

I have found after recent events that the lost thing can be a person as well. Never in my dreams did I think that when I became a mother I would have to go through the pain and suffering of losing a child. A child whose life had barely begun, a child who had wrapped his way into everyone's lives and effected everyone. A child that had broken everyone's hearts now because he was lost to us all.

My son was the one thing in life I was proud to call my own. He was made from love and he was surrounded in love. He stole the love from everyone around him and when he was gone he ripped that love from everyone that had willed to give it to him.

My love for him was so large and strong that I did not understand the full extent of it until he was gone. My love for him was stronger than the love I had for my husband - and I knew that my love for him was strong. I could not stand to look at Robb the way I used to. I knew it hurt him for me to turn my eyes from him every time he tried to comfort me but I could not handle to look at him. The resemblance between Robb and Eddard was to painful for me, I could not help but look at my husband and see my son.

I hated that I made Robb feel that way but the connection between the two of them was as strong as the love I had for them both. It was not only him that I turned away from when I was comforted. Rickon and Bran made the pain in my heart-throb every time they entered the chambers and sit with me. The two youngest Stark's had the same resemblance that Eddard had. They shared his eyes and I could see him in them. I knew that when my son was older he would be like Rickon and Bran and it was that reason that had me turning away from them when they tried to get me to respond to them.

It was in the chambers now that I truly felt the most pain and wished that everyone in here would just leave me to my own devices. I wanted to be alone to cry and fall into the pain that wanted to swallow me up.

There was too many people in the chamber, there to comfort and I knew they were there to distract. I knew Robb was only trying to do it to comfort me, bringing the family in so that I would not be alone in this pain but I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to be able to hold me son, but that was not an option I could have anymore. I could remember what it was like to hold him in my arms, and have him smile up at me and look for his father when he heard Robb's voice. It was such a beautiful sight and I would never get to see it again.

"Evie," a voice I would recognise anywhere interrupted my thoughts and my gaze dropped to Tyrion as he stood looming over me in the chair I was perched in. It felt weird to think of Tyrion looming over me but that was what he was doing as I curled up into the low chair placed in front of the fire. I knew from the look on his face that he was here to attempt what everyone else had failed at today. I knew that he would succeed. If anyone would get me to talk it would be Tyrion, he was the brother I never had and he told me before that I was the sister he wished he had. "You know this won't help. You see your husband over there." he told me pointing over to Robb who was standing next to the desk in our chamber, surrounded by Jon, Jamie, my grandfather, Gendry and a few other men. "He's trying to find Eddard. He misses him just as much as you do but he isn't sitting around ignoring everyone that's trying to help. You can't ignore them Evie, you have to let them in." His words made sense and I knew that I was acting like a child by ignoring everyone but I just couldn't feel like trying. I wanted to be a good mother but I had already failed, failed and my son was hardly over three months old. "Come, we'll go down to the kitchens and eat something. Rickon's hungry and you need to eat."

I nodded my head at Tyrion and like an well-trained dog I stood and followed him to the door. As we passed Robb he captured my hand in his and pulled my close to his chest. As soon as my head hit the soft, warmth I knew to be Robb I couldn't help but let the tears fall. He was in as much pain as me and I had forgotten him because I was too wound up inside my mind.

"I will find him Evie, I promise you that." It wasn't because of the tone he used that I believed him. It was because I knew Robb would never give up on our son. He would stop at nothing until he found him, he would travel around Westeros and even to the Free Cities if it meant finding Eddard. I knew that Robb would give it everything he had and I would do the same thing. I would stop at nothing until I had my son in my arms again. And when I found who took him from me I would not go easy on him. I would do anything to find my son even if it meant killing those that stood n my way. I just hoped Robb would be there beside me until we had our son safely in Winterfell again.

* * *

When we returned from the kitchen, Rickon satisfied with the food he had and Tyrion happy with the amount I had eaten, we returned to my chambers to find Robb alone staring out of the window beside Eddard's bassinet. Tyrion gave my hand a squeeze before pushing Rickon down the hallway leaving me alone with my husband.

I entered slowly, I don't know why, Robb knew I was there. I just felt like I couldn't go fast without Eddard here. Between Robb and I, the silence was uncomfortable. Our marriage had been short and from the beginning we always knew Eddard would be a part of us, now that he wasn't here, I was feeling like there was something missing for us.

"Robb," I muttered softly not wanting to interrupt whatever he was doing, but I needed him now, I needed his arms wrapped around me. I needed him to hold me and tell me that although it wasn't fine now, it would be once we found our son. He turned to me, his eyes red and shining and I could see the pain that he was letting out now that everyone had left our chambers. "Oh Robb," I whispered rushing over to his side and wrapping my arms around him as tight as I could. I knew he needed me close to him like I needed him close to me.

His arms wrapped around me tightly, his face sinking into my neck as he let go of everything and his tears slipped down his face and onto my neck. This was a side that Robb hide from the world, a side I only saw. He was not as strong as everyone thought. He was like any other man out there. He loved his son and too him he had failed at being a father, he had somehow failed me in his mind.

"I'm so sorry Evie, I should have never left him alone." he cried gripping onto me as if I was the only thing keeping him from drowning in his sorrow. He had no need to blame himself. If we were to blame someone it would be me. I was the one that left him alone in the chamber while I went off to talk with my sisters.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Robb! I left him alone Robb, not you, me. If we are to blame anyone please blame me." I snapped at him letting my anger at my failure slip into my tone a so pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. The eyes that he shared with our son, a reminder that I had lost our son because I was so selfish.

"The blame shouldn't fall on you Evie, I agreed that you should go with your sisters. We have left Eddard in here many times with the guards outside. We have done nothing but protect him from everything. I have enemies out there that want revenge and they know that Eddard is one way I will give in. they are using him against us Evie and we probably couldn't have stopped that. We have to pull together now and stop blaming ourselves for this and work to get him back. I know he's still out there waiting for his mother and we will find him." Robb stated cupping my face in his hands before dropping a sweet kiss on my lips.

I gave him a teary smile as I pulled him back into a hug and closed my eyes thinking about what is to come in our future. I had a feeling that we would get Eddard back but I could never tell how long it would be.

Our silence was interrupted by the slamming of the door opening and hitting the wall. I pulled away from Robb to see Jon and Sam looking worried and panicked. Robb tensed at their looks before stepping slightly in front of me, waiting for either of them to speak.

"Maester Steel's dead." Jon stated using a sharp and intense tone before looking to Sam for an explanation.

"A fever has broken out in the village and Maester Steel was handling it. He came down with the signs last night, but told me he was fine. I just went to fetch him and found him dead in his study." Sam explained shifting from foot to foot as he talked under our gaze. Robb sighed deeply next to me and I knew that with everything going on he would not handle any thing else under the pressure.

"Sam would you be willing to step in as Maester until we came find another." I asked him giving him a soft smile hoping that he would do so. He had spent most of his time in the study with Maester Steel, he would know best what to do to contain the fever.

"I would be happy to help. I was asked to help around the castle to prevent it from spreading before Maester Steel passed." Sam muttered his smile one of true happiness during this time. I joined them by the door and gave Sam's hand a soft squeeze before turning my eyes onto Jon and giving him a forced smile that he returned. I knew that he also felt responsible for Eddard's capture.

"How are you Jon?" I asked him knowing that he would not mention that he felt like he could have protected his family better but he needed to know that none of us were to be blamed as Robb had said before. The Stark's name was being frowned upon by many enemies and they would attack somewhere it would hurt to get revenge. From the way Jon's eyes studied my face I knew he was getting what I was thinking and returned my forced smile with a soft smile that was somewhat real.

"Sam we need to be ready for the winter. It will be here soon and I can't protect everyone in the village from a fever if my men are getting ill from running back and forth to deliver food." Robb started running his hands over his face before darting his eyes towards the map of the castle before looking over to Jon. "Do you remember when Father allowed them into the castle that one year winter was bad. He let them down into the dungeons. The heat down there would protect them from the cold and it's close to the kitchens so the cooks won't have far to travel." He darted his eyes back to Sam and rushed over to the table, grabbed a quill and dipped it into the ink before scribble down something on the parchment. "Take this to my mother and get her to start ordering the men to take the beds down to the open dungeons and then start filling it with the villagers. Make sure the mother's and children go in first followed by the elders and then everyone else." he ordered Sam handing him the parchment before sending him off to his mother. Jon left with Sam muttering something about helping leaving me alone with Robb.

I turned to stare at my husband a sad smile upon my face as I took him in and watched as he turned to me with his forehead furrowed and eyes clouded with confusion. He tilted his head to the side as I took him in and gave me a questioning look as he turned away from the now closed door.

"I would not guess the pain you are filled with from the way you took charge and became the king I know you are." I muttered to him sighing deeply and felt a twinge of jealously that he was handle this better than I was. If I could be half the queen as he was king than I would be proud that I was helping my people while still trying to find my son.

"I have to stay focused on something or I would lose my mind. After all that is what they want - the people who took Eddard. They want us in full panic and to forget about our people." he mumbled taking my hand in his and leading me to the bed. He kissed my forehead and ran his hand over my cheek before pulling the furs back on our bed and pushing me gentle down on the soft bed. "Get some rest, tomorrow is going to be busy and I want you fully rested before you even think about leaving this chamber."

I smiled softly at him before turning my back on him and pulling back his side of the furs. A sign for him to join me and forget just for a moment all the chaos going on around us. Robb followed my orders, stripping off his shirt and kicking off his shoes before falling against the bed and turning to face me as I dropped the furs over him.

"I trust that you will be able to handle everything Robb but you can't forget that you are also just one man who needs to rest. You have everyone here for your and you can't do everything by yourself." I told him running my fingers over his lips. "Tyrion mentioned that you have men out looking for Eddard. He said you wanted to go but your mother wouldn't let you, she didn't want you leaving me." I added after a few moments of silence as I watched his eyes flutter ready for sleep.

"I couldn't stand to leave you thinking I had left like Eddard. I need to protect you and find him." he mumbled pulling me into his chest as he closed his eyes again ready to drift of now. This was his sign to tell me to stop talking and sleep now. In his mind the faster we fell into our dreams the quicker morning would come and he would be able to search for Eddard in the light.

I knew it seemed selfish for us to be sleeping and acting as if Eddard was not gone but as Tyrion told me in the kitchens we would be no help until the morning when we could start our search with clear heads. We needed to have a rest before we went out and did something stupid. Tyrion said that there was nothing we could do until we planned. There would be no point in us going out search because we would be running around like a headless chicken. He also mentioned that Jamie had left for the search tonight alone with my grandfather and would be returning after breakfast in the morning ready for the swap.

Robb had ordered everything for Eddard's search while I had been stuck thinking about nothing helpful. He was the stronger one out of the two of us at the moment and I knew that I would have to start acting strong like him if I wanted to get Eddard back sooner. I would become the Stark I was meant to be and not the pointless Frey I was born.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the really long wait, but I've had writers block when it came to this story. I didn't know what to write but I owe it to you guys to write something. Sorry if it's not to the standard you wish but at least it's something. Sorry for any mistakes and such but please point them out.**

**Please review and thank you to those that are still sticking with this story xx Love you all xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

I felt like a nervous bird as I rushed down the hallway ignoring Robb as he rushed behind me trying to stop me before I could reach the returning guards. I already knew that there was no hope with the news that they brought, but I couldn't just stand by without asking. Robb was only doing what he thought best, he was only trying to protect me from the bad news.

When I saw Jamie walk in with the rest of the guard, the hopeless and desperate face he had, I knew that their search had ended with crestfallen news. His green eyes shone with remorse when they connected with mine and I wanted to cry then. Where could my son be if he wasn't within search-party distance? The guards were careful in their search, looking everywhere before moving on, yet they still did not find a baby. My baby.

"Jamie?" I whispered stepping beside him hoping that he would give me whatever information he had. I could see a battle within his eyes as Robb joined us and he looked deflated by whatever it was he wished to say.

"The trail ended just outside the forest." he told us as Robb clasped onto my hand. It was for support, more for him than me. "The was a carriage waiting, they went south." he explained nodding his head in that general direction.

"Who could want him from the south?" Robb asked and I knew he was thinking of those that were against us Stark's. The only ones south that disliked us were the Lannister's but we had gained two of them and that only left Cersei. Could she be behind this? No one had heard from or of her in a while, would she turn up here?

I could remember her from the dreams I had while I was carry Eddard. She had killed him in those dreams, would she do that now that she no longer has the throne?

"Anyone could have wanted him," Tyrion mumbled stepping over to us and giving his brother a look of intensity. Jamie ducked his head away from his brother's before looking back up at me. There was compassion within his eyes and I knew that he actually did want to find Eddard, he wanted him back. "There are many enemies of the Stark's and the Lannister's." he pointed out bringing the realisation that many people did not like the Lannister's and here we are with two of them as our allies.

"But why take my son? Why take Eddard?" I cried out clutching hold of Robb's hand now as he clenched his fingers around mine. I ignored the pain that shot through my hand as his fingers tightened around mine. He was just as effected by the lose of Eddard as I was.

"They knew that it would hurt us all. They knew where to strike us." Jamie muttered not keeping eye contact with me as he directed his gaze to Robb. They were sharing a look, one that told me they wanted to speak more on the matter but would not do so in front of me. I sighed, letting go of Robb's hand and holding my arms tightly against me as I looked between them both.

"I'm going to take a rest. This is too much for me and I'm starting to feel tired and sick." I mumbled pressing a kiss against Robb's cheek before leaving the three men alone to talk without me listening.

* * *

Sam was quiet in Maester Steel's old study. The room belonged to him now, it was his until there was a new Maester here to take his place. He was scribing something down, his eyes flicking between his sheet of parchment and the book before him. I could see that it was a medical book, something to probably help him with this fever going round.

"Samwell," I whispered noticing him jump slightly before turning to look at me. His eyes took in the way sweat dripped down my face and how I wore no robe and I knew then what he was thinking.

"Your Grace, you have the fever!" he exclaimed rushing to his feet and dragging me into the chair he just left. I knew he would say that but I knew that it was not true. I had noticed the changes now, noting them from beforehand and knew that I was not with fever. It may not have been showing but I knew what it was. I had known for the last two weeks. At first I thought it was because Eddard wasn't here and the milk inside of me was waiting to be drunk but after Catelyn helped me with that I knew that it was different.

I had run to my good-mother in pain. My breasts had been swelling bad, the milk soaking my dresses as Eddard was not there to drink it. It was painful, my breast engorged slightly, swelling with milk. She had explained that it happened when a child was weaned off of the breast and helped me pass through the pain. It was embarrassing when she told me that I would have to squeeze the milk from my breasts into a jar, it would help with the swelling and trick my body into thinking Eddard was still here. Every time Eddard usually had a feed I was to drain the milk from my breasts and pretend that it was Eddard. It didn't feel right for his milk to go to waste, it made me feel unhappy.

There was nothing I could do about it know. Once the pain in my breasts had gone, the swelling stayed and they became sensitive to the slightest touch. The sickness came soon after that, along with the tiredness and the cravings of hunger. I was with child again, but I could not feel happy about it. Of course I was happy I was having Robb's child but Eddard was not here and it hurt to think of this babe replacing him.

"It's not the fever Sam," I muttered giving him a soft smile as his face became confused. Bless him, he would not know much about pregnant woman, coming from the Wall. "I need you to double check my thoughts. I think - I think I might be with child." I told him softly watching as his face turned to shock this time.

He nodded his head softly, sliding down in front of me and pressed his hands to my stomach. There wasn't any sign that there was a child within me but as he pressed his fingers against me I could the firmness setting already. There was indeed a child within me.

"You seem quite far gone if the firmness has set already. When was the err - the first time you and the king err where umm intimate after err Eddard was born?" he asked stuttering through the sentence, his face flushing as he asked. I could feel the heat rushing to my face as well but I ignored it and thought back to when Robb and I had made love after Eddard's birth. It must have been at least six weeks after he was born, my name-day was during his fifth week.

"He must have been six weeks old." I muttered to him trying to figure out how far along I was now that I could estimate the time the babe was conceived. Eddard was 18 weeks now, which must mean I was at least three moons into carrying this babe.

"I would say between two-three moons, I wouldn't be sure." Sam muttered pulling away from me and stood up again. I knew that he would not be able to keep this to himself. If Robb was to find out that I turned up here he would ask Sam what was wrong and Sam would not be able to lie to him.

"Samwell, don't tell Robb about the babe," I whispered to him taking in the shock that appeared on his face. "He's struggling as it is without Eddard here. He's busy sending his men out looking for him, trying to keep his people safe and news of this fever spreading are not doing him good. It would only bring more stress to him if he knew that I was carrying his babe again. I can't have him hovering over me when he has more important things to be focusing on." I explained to him taking in the note of understanding as he nodded his head slightly and gave me a soft smile.

Hopefully Robb would understand what I was doing. I hope he would not think I was keeping this child from him.

* * *

The glass gardens were warm and I felt that in here I could run away from everything. The heat was chasing away the coldness that was settling in my heart with the loss of Eddard. My hand settled on my stomach and I knew that the heat was also letting me accept that there would be another child here soon. If I was three months along with this babe then it would be here in a little over five months.

We would need to get everything ready for the new arrival, especially with this fever flying through the north. I sighed deeply taking in the beautiful red roses that covered this patch of the glasshouse and remembered a time my mother had been planting them at The Twins. It had been before she died so I was still quiet young, but the memory did not leave me.

I fiddled with the locket in my hand, flicking it open and looking at the small painting of the red-head as she stared up at me with dark blue eyes. That was my mother, a beautiful woman but she had died young. I looked at her blue eyes and frowned in confusion. I could have thought that she had green eyes, father always said I had mother's eyes but here they were blue.

"Your Grace, you shouldn't be wandering alone." A voice muttered into the glasshouse making me jump slightly as I was startled by my company. I lifted my eyes from the locket and looked up to meet the familiar green eyes of Jamie Lannister. He was smiling at me softly but I knew that he was stepping carefully around me. I was sure that those were the right words, I had heard Tyrion muttering them more than once.

"I wanted to come somewhere familiar," I mumbled in reply nodding to the red roses in explanation. "They remind me of my mother," I added lifting the locket up slightly, showing him that I was content here with two things that reminded me of my mother.

Jamie took a step towards me before resting down on the soft grass beside me. He looked relaxed and if I had not known that he had been running around for days, trying to find my son I would have thought he had locked himself away to sleep for the last couple of days.

We sat in silence for some time, Jamie taking in the heat, probably a reminder for him of King's Landing and me looking down at the painting of my mother wishing she was here.

"Robb is worried about you," Jamie stated, interrupting the silence we had created. I looked over at him, dropping the locket as I did so before taking in the way his eyes dropped to the locket on the floor. "You don't speak to him and he's blaming himself." He added picking up the locket and staring at the painting.

It was something about the way he stared intently at the painting that had me wondering if he knew who it was. He had frozen as he looked down at my mother, it reminded me of when I had been shouted at as a child. His hand shook, the one holding the locket and as I looked at his face he seemed to be just as lost as he looked.

"You finally figured it out," another voice echoed through the greenhouse making me snap my head towards the new visitor. I smiled when I saw my grandfather enter the greenhouse but let that smile drop when I noted that he was focused on Jamie.

"It's not – she can't – no," Jamie whispered lifting his head to look at my grandfather as he stepped closer to us. A look of realization suddenly spread across Jamie's face before he snapped his head to me before looking back at my grandfather.

"It's her Jamie," Victor told him dropping down to kneel before looking at Jamie carefully. "You know me but after so many years I would not be surprised if I did not look the same, but you see Rose, she hasn't changed. She never did."

"What's going on?" I asked getting confused between the conversation happening between the two men. Both men looked at me, one looking shocked and the other looking ... well I couldn't place the look on my grandfather's face.

"Your mother lied to you Evie," my grandfather started nodding his head to the locket in Jamie's hand. "She told you that Walder Frey was your father but she lied."

"What?" I snapped shifting in my spot until I was closer to my grandfather. It would not be possible, my mother would never lie to me, and she would never lie about who my father is.

"She was married before she even met Walder. She married a noble man after they feel in love but his father annulled their marriage and sent his son in the King's Guard." Victor explained setting a hand on mine in a comforting manner. "What he didn't know was that she was with child when he left. We went to The Twins then and Walder was smitten with her and we, your mother and I, thought it best if you were brought up as a Frey. No one would suspect anything, just an early birth for you to cover her lies."

"But who is my real father?" I asked fearing that it was some knight that had been killed long ago in the war – or he had been one of the men that we had killed while fighting for the throne.

"I am," the voice next to me muttered, handing me back the locket. Only this time when I looked at the locket, my mother's painting had been moved to the opposite side and another painting hide underneath it.

There was a painting of a younger looking Jamie where my mother's painting had been before. Now that I looked at the locket again I could tell that it had been there all along. My mother must have hide it before she gave me the locket. I've had this locket for years, so that meant I had been walking around with a painting of my real father the majority of my life. All these years I had believed I was a Frey but really I was a Lannister.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked feeling a tear slip down my cheek as I looked between my grandfather and my – it was obvious now that I looked at him. We may not have had the same hair but we shared the same eyes and I was more than certain we had many of the same facial features. Many of my sisters' at The Twins had said I was far too beautiful to be a Frey and now I knew that their words were true. I wasn't a Frey – I was a Lannister.

"She would have been killed for such a suggestion, you would have been killed." My grandfather told me bringing me into his arms as he stroked his hand through my hair before pushing me back at arm's length as he looked over me. "You weren't the only one that wasn't told." He added looking over at Jamie. "That man next to you, he has lived seventeen years of his life not knowing he had a daughter. The last couple of weeks he's spent here getting to know you, getting to know Eddard and your new family, he didn't know who you were. He didn't know that he had a grandson and he defiantly wouldn't have allowed you to do half the stupid things you've done if he knew who you were. Even when he didn't know that Eddard was his grandson he was out there looking for him. That man next to you didn't know anything because his father ripped it away from him. His father ripped you and your mother away from him but now you are back together. He deserves a chance to be a father to you. You have to give him that chance." I didn't know what to say to my grandfather's words, but settled on a small nod.

He was right. Jamie did deserve to get a chance at being my father. He was more than a grandfather to Eddard, he had done more than I could ask looking for his grandson and when he had been doing it he simple thought of him as a baby – someone he had no connection to.

* * *

_I have the Prince of the North. _

_If you want him you will return to the place where you were born._

_We met somewhere in the castle when you stole from me._

_Remember where we met and I will give you your heir back._

_If you don't know then say goodbye to the sweet little Stark._

_Eddard's Carer_

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's not many words but I thought it important to post this chapter before adding chapter four. Surprise - Evie's having another baby. Let me know if you want a girl or boy and their name as we did before. Hope you all enjoy this one x Comet96 xx**

* * *

"He's your father?" Robb asked running his hands along my back as we lay in bed. It was another restless night for us. The cradle in the corner of the room was screaming at me and I knew that Eddard should have been in there, dreaming sweet dreams of nothing.

"It makes sense Robb," I muttered resting my hands on his chest as I gazed into the burning fire across from the bed. I had told Robb about Jamie being my father as soon as we settled down for bed. I had wanted to tell him earlier but I needed to clear my head and I did not want anyone to overhear our conversation. "If you look carefully we do look remarkable like each other. I have his eyes and I don't think I got my looked from Walder Frey. I look more like a Lannister with red-hair than a Frey." I explained kissing his chest gentle before pushing myself up to look down at him.

"I suppose you are right Evie, you are far too beautiful to be from the Frey's." he whispered grabbing a loose curl and tucking it behind my ear. I smiled at him softly and went to place my lips against his but stopped when he spoke again. "This makes the Stark and Lannister bod stronger now. If my father was alive to witness this I'm sure he would lose his mind. The Stark's and Lannister's getting on well."

"The war has changed us all Robb, you and I both know that Tyrion is more Stark than he ever was Lannister. And Jamie has more than made up for his mistakes. It feels a bit –" I stopped to think of the word that best fitted what I was feeling. "It feels a bit wrong that I'm from the Lannister blood. I mean you killed my grandfather." I muttered remember that it had been Robb that had killed Tywin Lannister. "Not that I blame you and if I had known at the time I would have not felt any different. But these news has my head spinning. Sansa was married to my Uncle – Tyrion Lannister is my blood. I have a rather intelligent man as an uncle and a Kingslayer as a father.

"What I thought was my real brothers and sisters aren't actually related to me and my father slept with his sister and sired three bastard children. I had a rotten half-brother that went mad with power and these two sweet innocent children that have no home and haven't been seen since Stannis took King's Landing. I've released that everything is falling down around me and my life is no longer what I thought it was." I added sitting up and turning away from my husband as I stared into the fire.

Robb's rough hand slipped over my shoulder and pulled me back until I hit his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and wrapped me in his warmth, placing a soft kiss against my hairline.

"You my darling, worry too much. You have not changed, your life is still the same. We are still the same Evie. You've just made a few revelations the last couple of days but you have not changed. Your sisters are still your sisters even if it is not by blood. You love them and they love you just as dearly. We won't change. I love you whether you are a Frey or Lannister – a name does not define you. You are a Stark, you are my wife and I do not care whom your father is. You are Eibhleann Stark to me and always will be. You are the mother of Eddard and any other child we may have. You are you and I and me. We are the same two people that fell in love and married. Your father may have made a few questionable choices in his life but he does not make you who you are. You are a beautiful, wonderful woman and I would want no other as my wife. So stop worrying about these simple facts and relax." Robb whispered to me pressing his lips against my neck. I allowed a sigh to slip through my lips as a shiver ran down my back.

This man would never stop amazing me.

"You know for a man that has killed a fair amount of men in his time you can be quiet a woman when it comes to words. You have sweet lips Robb Stark, you are almost like Tyrion when you speak." I teased twisting around to look at my husband as he sent me a brilliant smile.

I rested my head against his shoulder as he pulled me closer to his chest with his arms. His lips were pressed against my hair and he was humming some song under his breath. As I listened to him I realised that I knew the song he was humming.

"I miss Eddard," I whispered to him, tears coming present in my eyes as I thought about our son. He had been gone for just over two weeks know and I couldn't help but think the worst. He was just a babe and he needed his mother. Robb's arms tightened around me and I knew that he missed him just as much.

"I will find him Evie, I promise you." He declared pushing me back so I would know he was not lying. His determination was present in his eyes and I knew that this was not a thing my husband would lie to me about.

At his promise I thought about the other child growing within me. I knew that I had asked Sam not to tell but this was Robb's child as well and he had a right to know. The only reason I held back these last few weeks was because he was already stressed enough as it was.

As I stared down at him I could see all the love he held for me and knew that I was going to tell him then. I opened my mouth to utter the words but found that they did not want to slip off my tongue. Sighing in frustration I took his hand in mine and gently placed it upon my stomach hoping he would get the hint.

Robb face was full of confusion at my actions and I knew that he would not know what I was trying to tell him. Placing my fingers over his I pressed them softly against my stomach until they met the hardness of our growing child. I was happy to see that his eyes widened as he realised what I was tell him. He shot up from lying down and looked down at me through his eyelashes.

"Really?" he whispered not waiting for my nod as he pressed his lips against mine and smothered me as he pressed my body into the heat of his. If he got this excited every time I told him I was with child I would mind allowing him to get me this way after every child we had. His lips pulled away from mine and he cupped my face in his rough hands sending me the largest smile I had seen on his face in a while. "How far gone are you?" he asked running his hands down from my face and resting on my stomach.

"Sam said at least two or three months so far. I think I conceived the first time we were together after Eddard." I explained running my hands through his hair as I watched him take in my news.

"That fast yeah?" he asked and I knew he was thinking about how fertile he must be. Surely it would be how fertile we both were.

"You are so full of it Robb Stark!" I exclaimed laughing at the boyish look plastered across his face. Robb laughed along with me, placing kisses along my neck until he captured my lips once again.

Our kissing was interrupted by a knock at the door and Robb pulled away with a grunt before looking over at the wooden door that kept us from our intruder.

"Come in," he called out shifting me so I was resting against his back and covered under the furs. He was still as protective as ever. The door opened slowly and Gendry entered, quickly followed by Sam and the grey fur that made up Greywind. How had I not noticed that Greywind was not here? He was far too large to go unnoticed now-a-days.

"Sorry Your Grace," Sam muttered as he stepped closer to the bed an envelope held within his hands. "A raven called a moment ago. It's for Evie," he muttered remembering to call me by my given name rather than 'Your Grace' like I had asked him many times to do.

Robb stretched out and took the envelope from Sam and handed it to me. I looked down at the cream parchment, noting that there was no House Sigil marking the sender of the letter only a red wax seal. I tore the seal open and pulled out the cream parchment that held the words my sender though I needed to read.

_I have the Prince of the North. _

_If you want him you will return to the place where you were born._

_We met somewhere in the castle when you stole from me._

_Remember where we met and I will give you your heir back._

_If you don't know then say goodbye to the sweet little Stark._

_Eddard's Carer_

I read the words over quickly for a second time before pushing out of Robb's arms and letting a small cry escape my lips. I noticed that all three men straightened at my cry and handed the letter to Robb without having him ask.

I know who had our son. I knew who it was and I was going to kill them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just back from the holiday - first thing I do when I get home is turn on the laptop to update a few of my stories xx Here is the first update out of two - sorry for anyone that has been waiting a long time for this.**

**Sorry for any mistakes made within.**

**Please review xx Comet96**

* * *

"Are you sure it's her?" Robb asked his hand resting against my back as he watched the many men in the entrance hall of the castle. I sent him a glare hoping he would understand that I was not wrong. Did he really think I would mistake who had taken our son. "Right, stupid question."

"How do you know?" Tyrion asked and I looked over at him as he leant against the wall his arms crossed. I noted that his brother was standing next to him looking just as worried as Robb was.

"I recognised her handwriting. Plus she told me to meet her where I _stole _from her. She threatened me the night you came to The Twins the first time. Do you remember? It was after your mother chose me as your betrothed. Roslin was furious and I knew it would not be wise to turn up to the feast. I went to the library. She came in later and told me she would ruin my life for taking you from her." I told them all looking around at the men gathered within the hall at Robb's word.

Gendry was there of course, he had taken it upon himself to following me even if I was with Robb. He did not want to leave me alone after Eddard was taken and I was thankful for that. Jon was stood beside my grandfather and I noted that they both looked neutral at my news. Samwell was there as well, he had followed us and retrieved Jon when Robb had asked. Of course Tyrion and Jamie had been called as well but they would have turned up if not asked.

"Robb!" the familiar voice of Catelyn called out as she rushed into the hall looking around at the small gathering. "What is going on?" she asked and we both knew that she was talking about the men that were saddling and reading the horses in the courtyard. Robb had ordered his army to prepare themselves as we would be leaving for The Twins as soon as they were ready.

"Mother," Robb returned looking over to his mother as she stepped passed Jon and Sam and made her way over. "We've found Eddard." He told her and I couldn't help but hear his tone of happiness.

Catelyn cried out in excitement, cupping her hands against her mouth as she looked between the two of us. I could feel that she was happy for us but I could not help but be worried about Eddard's safety. He had been gone for two weeks and it would be two more weeks before he was in my arms again. That would mean a whole month would have passed without him being with me.

"Where is he?" she asked looking around the room when she didn't see her grandson.

"At The Twins," Robb answered and gestured to the men around us before dropping his eyes to me. "We are going to get him now, the men are just preparing a carriage for Evie."

"I'm coming," she stated giving her son a look not worth fighting over.

"What about Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon?" Robb asked not forgetting his siblings in this time. He really had been working far too hard.

"They will be coming with," she muttered looking around until her eyes settled on Sam. "Sam, dear would you tell the squires to prepare another carriage." She asked him and smiled as the man rushed out to the courtyard. "I will pack your brothers and the girls. We will be ready soon." She told him before walking back down the hallway and out of sight.

"Your mother is a force to be reckoned with." Tyrion muttered stepping away from the wall and walking over to us. "I will of course be following you, my niece. I will have my own carriage do not worry." He assured me and I knew when he called me 'my niece' that Jamie had told him. He didn't seem to mind and for that I knew that the bond that had been growing between us was still there.

"We will all be going." My grandfather called out looking between Robb, I and Jamie. They nodded in agreement and Jamie walked down the hall followed by his brother preparing for the journey no doubt.

"Jon," Robb called before his brother could walk away and disappear. "I knew you wish to join us but I would wish for you to stay and watch over Winterfell until we return." Jon's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded at his brother's words and he disappeared back to his chambers.

"Robb we should be ready to leave." I mumbled to him, taking his hand within mine and pulling him to our chamber. I could care less about packing clothes but we needed to be ready to get our son back.

"Sansa will be thrilled to get away from the castle once again," Robb muttered as he dropped a handful of clothes into his chest. Over the last few weeks he had received a many letters asking for his sister's hand in marriage now that the marriage between her and Tyrion was void. I knew that Robb did not wish such a thing and Sansa almost cried with every new letter that arrived with a request for her hand.

"I'm sure she will." I replied placing Eddard's clothing within the same chest that my dresses lay. Would they still fit him anymore? "I think you should tell Samwell to pack as well. I would prefer that he travelled with us in case Eddard needs him." I added to my husband as I shut the chest and nodded to Gendry as he stood in the entrance to allow the men to move my chest to the carriage.

"I already spoke with him about the matter a few days ago. I said that we needed him for whenever Eddard was located and he has had his chest packed since." Robb replied wrapping me in his arms and pressing his lips to my forehead in a light kiss. "You shall not need to worry until you have Eddard in your arms again." He assured me before taking my hand and leading me down to the entrance hall were Catelyn was waiting with her younger children.

Arya looked horrified to be woken at such a time and I felt bad as Rickon clung to his mother's skirts still half asleep. Sansa was stood tall and acting as ever the lady even though I could tell that her eyes were heavy with sleep. The only one that looked happy to be up was Bran, but he always seemed so happy to be able to walk without assistance anymore.

It still took him a while to get to places but the boy was in a far better mood now that he could feel his legs than he was when he couldn't. Maester Steel said that his fall must have knocked his broken bones back into position on his back which gave him back his use of his legs. His bones had healed over the time in which he could not walk and the fall form the horse pushed them back into place allowing his legs to move again. Maester Steel said that it was not possible to happen but it did so now Bran's condition was seen as a blessing from the Gods.

Samwell had been seeing Bran and lest three times a week just to check that everything was better with him. Samwell had taken place after Maester Steel died and we would be holding position as Maester until Stannis sent one from King's Landing.

"Arya, Sansa, would you girls like to join me in my carriage?" I called out to them knowing that they would prefer some more room rather than be squashed into a smaller carriage with their mother and two brothers. "Robb will be riding most of the way so it will only be use and sometimes Gendry." I added wanting them to know that half the time we would be travelling it would be just us girls.

"We would love to," Sansa called out replying for both her and Arya. They both walked over to join me after giving their mother a hug and stood beside me as the men drew the carriage to a stop outside the entrance hall.

Gendry opened the door when the carriage came to a stop and helped Sansa and Arya into the warmth while I turned to my husband. He was standing behind me, waiting for me to turn to him with a soft smile on his face. It was rare to see him smile now, but this was only one smile I had gotten from him since Eddard's kidnapping. The only other smile I received was when I told him about the babe dwelling inside me.

"You be safe, no riding off ahead to be a hero Robb Stark. You one a war, you are already my hero and Eddard dearly needs his father." I told him knowing that the long stretch of road ahead of us would drive my dear husband to do something stupid and therefore dangerous.

"I know Evie, I will trot before your carriage and I will always stay within sight of your window. I won't stray." He promised pressing his lips to mine as he helped me into the carriage with ease. "We will ride out for two days non-stop and then make camp for the night. I'll send riders out to warn Moat Cailin of our arrival and have them set up for our rest by the end of the week. We will reach The Twins by the ending of the second week and then Eddard will be in our arms and your sister will pay for her crimes."

"She is not my sister." I stated remembering now that I was of Lannister blood and not Frey. "They are not my family. I will only accept five of them but that is only because no matter who I am they are still family to me. Walder Frey is not my father, but we shall not tell him that." I added on lastly speaking slowly as I looked carefully at my husband.

I had spent many a years living with Walder Frey and I knew how he worked. Once he knew that I was not his daughter we would claim that Robb owed him and try a void our marriage. Roslin would get what she wants and Robb would have to leave me. Walder Frey worked to his advantage and he would not see this as fair game.

"Robb we must not tell Walder that he is not my true father, he works to his advantage and to him this would not be his advantage. To him it will look like you owe him." I explained hoping my husband would understand what I was trying to say to him. "Tell Jamie and your mother. We shall tell everyone that knows when we reach Moat Cailin, Walder must not know that I am Jamie's true daughter."

"Calm yourself Evie, no one will tell Walder anything." Robb assured me pushing me gentle into the carriage and giving me a soft smile. "I will sort everything out darling, just rest now." He muttered closing the door and turning to Gendry. I could see him through the window yet I could not hear what he was saying.

"I think it's so cool that the Kingslayer is your father Evie." Arya exclaimed, any tiredness she left early seemed to have vanished as she looked out the window, her eyes settling on my true father. "Robb's good father is the Kingslayer, Eddard's grandfather is the Kingslayer." She added her eyes flashing with something wicked. "Father did not like Jamie Lannister, but I do not think he would care about your parentage if he met you." She told me her head tilted to the side just like Robb did sometimes.

"Arya you shouldn't speak about people like that!" Sansa scolded her sister and sending me an apologetic smile in response to her sister's words.

"It is fine Sansa, you should have seen the way she spoke to me when we first met." I muttered to the elder sister giving Arya a teasing smile when she turned to me. I could remember her when she walked through the woods in Riverrun and meet her mother and me in the woods. Her reaction to Robb and my marriage was one I could not forget. "I am used to Arya and the words she spills," I assured Sansa before the two girls settled against the couch and closed their eyes as the carriage started to roll and lead us south.

Soon we would be arriving to set up camp and not long after that we would reach The Twins. We would be where Eddard is. I will be with my son again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter, once again sorry for any mistakes xx**

**Please review with what you think - I trust you that updates will becoming faster but I have like three - five stories on the go as well as college work and upcoming exams xxx**

**Comet96 xx**

* * *

We did not stop for camp until the second night like Robb said and when we did I was grateful to be able to stretch my legs. They had been cramping up after not moving from my seat for almost two days. I could also tell that Arya was getting restless, Sansa was therefore getting annoyed with her sister but they made me smile. They acted so much like sisters that I think they sometimes didn't really know that they were more alike than they wished to be. It was obvious that they cared for each other.

Arya had been leaning out of the carriage window early this morning and the carriage went over a bump almost sending her flying from the carriage. Sansa had screamed, lurching forward and grabbed hold of her sister's legs before she could fall and hurt herself. It was quiet after that. Arya didn't lean out of the window again, just sat silently beside Sansa until the carriage came to a stop on the King's Road where the men started setting up camp.

"Evie," I could hear Robb's voice as he walked over to the carriage, Gendry rushing behind him as he dismounted his horse. "Our tent will be sent up soon, Jon sent a raven saying a snow storm is heading our way." He added holding up the letter that his brother sent.

A snow storm was not something we wished to face. It could delay our arrival to The Twins. I could tell by Robb's face that this was not news he wished to be having right now. We needed clear weather to be riding down with us on our travels not a snow storm.

"We will be fine Robb." I assured him as I stepped down out of the carriage and into the soft mud that waited for me. I looked over to my husband and gave him a soft smile. The closer we got to The Twins the closer we were to our son and this made me feel slightly better. "We will have Eddard with us soon."

"I wish we could ride straight through to Moat Cailin but we are all too tired to ride that far. I promise we will not linger here and we will ride forth until we reach the castle by the end of week." He muttered taking my hand in his and leading me over to an almost finished tent where we would be resting that night.

When we entered I noted that instead of one large bed there was also two smaller beds placed beside the left of the entrance opposite ours. I looked to Robb in confusion and he gave me a slight shrug.

"Are we expecting guests?" I asked looking over at the two smaller beds and then back to my husband. Robb gave me a sheepish smile and I thought that he looked much like a child when he looked at me like that.

"Bran and Rickon asked to share our tent tonight," he explained helping me into one of the chairs that was resting beside the middle fire in the tent. "Mother's tent is not large enough for them all and the boys asked to be with you tonight. Something about you telling better stories than Old Nan." I smiled at that. It had only been one time. Bran had been bedridden the first few days when he fell from his horse and I had told him a story full of horror. He enjoyed it very much and now most nights he would follow me around hoping for another.

Rickon on the other hand enjoyed the stories I told him when he shared my bed a many times when Robb was out fighting in the war. Such different stories between brothers being shared from my lips yet they both adored them so.

"Rickon loves stories about dragons and dire wolves whereas Bran enjoys the darker, scary stories. I swear that boy likes to be frightened before he goes to sleep." I replied leaning back in the chair and welcoming Greywind as he brushed his head against my knee.

"I do hope you keep those stories between Bran and yourself," Robb whispered pressing his lips to the side of my neck under my ear before pulling back and wiggling his eyebrows. "We do not need Rickon screaming bloody murder through the camp because he was afraid of some made up monster under his bed."

"I would never break his spirit like that Robb Stark. Rickon is far too sweet to hear stories of dark creatures creeping through the night." I muttered to my husband giving his hand a squeeze. Robb smiled once again, dropping his hand into Greywind's fur and clicking his tongue to be the wolf to follow him out of the tent.

"I'm going to speak with Tyrion and Jamie. The boys shall be here soon." He said before dropping the tent flap down behind him.

I sat by the fire thinking about silly little things such as the times when I was younger, a girl of five or six when me and my sisters ran around the garden's at The Twins playing chase. There had been many times in our life that we messed around and even times when we left the castle walls to play in the mud ditches surrounding the large castle walls and running beside the river.

My thoughts were broken when Rickon and Bran joined me. The two of them made too much noise not to draw attention to themselves. I turned away from the fire to look at my good brothers and noted that Arya and Sansa had joined the two.

All four of them were wearing their night clothing with their fur cloaks covering them from the chill sent down from the north. To me it looked like the girls had joined their brothers for a story.

"He hope you do not mind, Bran said you tell such good stories." Sansa spoke first, her hand was clutched onto Rickon's and the little boy looked so happy at the mention of stories. I smiled at the four of them and stood from the chair and over to the two beds in the far corner.

"I suppose it does not matter how many of you there are. We shall push the beds together and you can all climb in to rest." I told them going to the far bed and pushing it against the other one. It was not as large as the bed Robb and I shared yet it would be large enough for the four children to sleep in. Sansa and Rickon climbed into the middle, Arya next to Sansa and Bran next to Rickon. As they lay there like that I could not help take in how alike they all looked.

Sansa, Bran and Rickon all had their mother's eyes whereas Arya had their father's. Sansa had their mother's hair yet it was a little lighter and then the three others had darker hair. Rickon's hair was almost auburn like Robb's yet Bran and Arya had the darker Stark hair. It would seem that although they all looked different they were all similar in more ways than one.

"Can we have a story about the direwolves?" Rickon asked pushing up on his elbows as he looked up at me. His eyes were the masters of begging and I knew that he had mastered that from Robb.

"I suppose a story about direwolves will be fine tonight." I muttered settling down at the bottom of the bed where Rickon's feet did not rest yet. I pulled my legs up onto the bed and peered down at the four children. As I was about to start the story two direwolves entered the tent and dropped down to rest at the bottom of the bed. Summer and Shaggydog looked to be guarding their masters. Perhaps they had joined us to listen to a story about their kind. "I think I shall start with a story of one direwolf or perhaps a pack."

"There were four direwolves, hidden deep within the forest of the far north. The two youngest were brothers and the two oldest were sisters. They were all pups, yet they were not left to fend for themselves for these four pups had two older, stronger brothers. These two brothers were almost too old to be considered pups but in the eyes of some wolves they were yet men.

"These six direwolves were a family, a pack. They would protect and love each other for a thousand years. It was this love that had them fighting through new dangers that would be entering the north. Their father, the strongest and bravest direwolf they had ever seen was going to be challenged by a stag.

"It may seem as if this stag would be no challenge for this huge beastly direwolf yet this stag was no ordinary stag. With him came an army of lions, stags and one fierce, vile hound. The stag was dark haired and the largest stag to be seated within the world. With him he carried a powerful and deadly weapon. He carried a crown. With this crown he ordered different creatures and commanded many things. With his arrival in the north he demanded that the wild direwolf bend down and obey his every order.

"The direwolf wanted to argue but he had his pups to consider for he knew that if he did to listen and follow the stag than his pups would have to answer for his crimes. When the stag ordered the direwolf to follow him down south he had no choice but to agree. With the father direwolf his two daughters and two youngest sons would follow.

"As the crowned stag galloped through the forest, the direwolf and his eldest pup following the lions were left to play around in his home. Unfortunately one of his pups was meant to face his untimely death as he was pitched off of the largest mountain within his home. The lions had been planning against the lord direwolf and slowly they would end the direwolf pack.

"With his young pups fall the lord direwolf would no longer be taking his youngest pups down south with him, yet his two daughters would still follow the stag and lions away from the north. Their mother was nought but a fish out of water up here in the north. She cried and fought yet he lord husband did not yield when giving her the wish she wanted. Their mother had to watch as her daughters were ripped from the home and dragged north by the crowned stag and the lions.

"As their father left for the south their second, half-brother left to go further north than any of them had ever ventured. With the falling snow a pack had been torn apart, a family no longer close together to protect and care for each other.

"With new months came new challenges. The eldest and new lord of their home in the north, the young direwolf called to the wolves of the north to fight and venture south to collect his father and sisters.

"The lions saw this as war, the crowned stage had died and their father direwolf charged with treason. As his eldest sons charged and lead his wolves towards the south one of his sisters ran away from the kingdom while the other was held against his wish.

"It was on his journey down to the south when he fell in love with a young wolf. Her mother had been a wolf of the north just like his father. It was not known then that she was half lion as well as half wolf. It took them not long to fall deeply for each other and they were soon married, faster than they were meant to be. Few months passed after their marriage and the young direwolf's wife was soon carrying his heir and direwolf pup.

"It was during those months before the pup was conceived that the lord direwolf was murder for his falsely crimes of treason. Furious with the lions, the young newly announced king of the north battled his way through many of the fights until he swiped out the lord of lions. With the defeat of the lord lion came an agreement between the king direwolf and the crowned stag's brother. Together the set aside their difference and joined forces to push back and defeat any pressing lion armies.

"It was not long after that when a new crowned stag sat on the throne in the south. The young direwolf king pushed back his army and ventures back to the north with his pack. They had managed to find each other through the craziness of war.

"With their newly formed family the direwolves of the north gained a new unlikely member of their family. It was then that the dwarf lion followed the direwolves home to the north for he was truly a direwolf at heart more than he was a lion." I finished the story with the ending of the war. As I looked over to the four children I noted that Rickon had drifted off to sleep yet the three others were looking at me with intense, sad looks.

I knew that they would understand the story whereas Rickon would think it was just something I made up. I had not known where I was going with the story when I started yet I knew that it would flow into something. It was more a recap on the current history of our lives than a story.

"You make it sound much better than it actually was," Sansa whispered pushing herself up off of the bed so she could peer over to me better. I could see the sadness within in her eyes. She had been there when their father was beheaded, Arya had been there too but I was not sure whether the younger girl had actually seen the act like Sansa.

"She gives it light," Robb muttered making me jump slightly at the sound of his voice. I had not known he was here but I could tell that he had been here long enough to know what the story was. "She speaks about it better than anyone could."

"I did not mean to upset any of you." I started standing from the bed and looking down at the three Stark children. They all shared sorrow-filled eyes as they peered up at me. "Rickon asked for a story about direwolves yet I could not think of any better direwolves than the ones surrounding me." I told them allowing them to see the soft smile that had placed itself across my lips.

"You did not upset us." Bran muttered for himself and his sisters. I could tell that he meant the words and from the soft nods Arya and Sansa were giving me I knew that they agreed with him. "You spoke nothing but truth and we are thankful for that. Many people would lie and change the story so it would be happy yet you did not hide the true horrors of the world from us."

"You speak such grown up words for a young boy Bran," I muttered to him as I walked over to his side of the bed and pressed my lips to his head. "You should rest now. We will be up early and moving to Moat Cailin." I looked over to Sansa and Arya and shook my head as they went to climb from the bed. "Rest here tonight, all of you." I told them giving them a stern look until the dropped down and pulled the covers up like Bran and Rickon.

I turned to Robb then and placed my hand in his waiting one as he pulled me from the tent and over to a patch of purple and blue flowers. They were near the King's Road and I could not help but think that they added a piece of beauty to this bland road.

"You gave them a better understanding of the war with that story than anyone else would be able to give them. They were too young, they are too young to understand why the things happened. They did not truly understand until now." Robb muttered bringing my close to his chest as he wrapped me in his arms. His hands ran through my hair and he pressed his lips to my head. "I fear the Eddard being taken from us was just another effect from the war."

"I have a fear that the war will never truly end Robb," I replied to him looking out to the forest that loomed on the opposite side of the King's Road. There could be many things within those woods, many things that could lead to danger yet we will never know until later on in life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx Please Review xx**


End file.
